January 5
January 5 is the fifth day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 360 days remaining until the end of the year (361 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1066 – Edward the Confessor dies childless, sparking a succession crisis that will eventually lead to the Norman conquest of England. 1477 – Battle of Nancy: Charles the Bold is killed and Burgundy becomes part of France. 1500 – Duke Ludovico Sforza conquers Milan. 1527 – Felix Manz, a leader of the Anabaptist congregation in Zürich, Switzerland, is executed by drowning. 1554 – A great fire occurs in Eindhoven, Netherlands. 1675 – Battle of Colmar: The French army beats Brandenburg. 1757 – Louis XV of France survives an assassination attempt by Robert-François Damiens, the last person to be executed in France by drawing and quartering, the traditional and gruesome form of capital punishment used for regicides. 1781 – American Revolutionary War: Richmond, Virginia, is burned by British naval forces led by Benedict Arnold. 1846 – The United States House of Representatives votes to stop sharing the Oregon Territory with the United Kingdom. 1875 – The Palais Garnier, one of the most famous opera houses in the world, is inaugurated in Paris. 1895 – Dreyfus affair: French army officer Alfred Dreyfus is stripped of his rank and sentenced to life imprisonment on Devil's Island. 1896 – An Austrian newspaper reports that Wilhelm Röntgen has discovered a type of radiation later known as X-rays. 1911 – Kappa Alpha Psi, the world's second oldest and largest black fraternity, is founded at Indiana University. 1912 – The Prague Party Conference takes place. 1913 – First Balkan War: During the Battle of Lemnos, Greek admiral Pavlos Kountouriotis forces the Turkish fleet to retreat to its base within the Dardanelles, from which it did not venture for the rest of the war. 1914 – The Ford Motor Company announces an eight-hour workday and that it would pay a "living wage" of at least US$5 for a day's labor. 1919 – The German Workers' Party, which would become the Nazi Party, is founded. 1925 – Nellie Tayloe Ross of Wyoming becomes the first female governor in the United States. 1933 – Construction of the Golden Gate Bridge begins in San Francisco Bay. 1944 – The Daily Mail becomes the first transoceanic newspaper. 1945 – The Soviet Union recognizes the new pro-Soviet government of Poland. 1949 – United States President Harry S. Truman unveils his Fair Deal program. 1957 – In a speech given to the United States Congress, United States President Dwight D. Eisenhower announces the establishment of what will later be called the Eisenhower Doctrine. 1968 – Alexander Dubček comes to power: "Prague Spring" begins in Czechoslovakia. 1969 – The Troubles: The Royal Ulster Constabulary raid the Bogside area of Derry, damaging property and beating residents. In response, residents erect barricades and establish Free Derry. 1972 – United States President Richard Nixon orders the development of a Space Shuttle program. 1974 – An earthquake in Lima, Peru, kills six people, and damages hundreds of houses. 1974 – Warmest reliably measured temperature in Antarctica of +59 °F (+15 °C) recorded at Vanda Station 1975 – The Tasman Bridge in Tasmania, Australia, is struck by the bulk ore carrier Lake Illawarra, killing twelve people. 1976 – The Khmer Rouge proclaim the Constitution of Democratic Kampuchea. 1976 – The Troubles: In response to the killing of six Catholics the night before, gunmen shoot dead ten Protestant civilians after stopping their minibus at Kingsmill in County Armagh, Northern Ireland, UK. 1991 – Georgian forces enter Tskhinvali, the capital of South Ossetia, Georgia, opening the 1991–92 South Ossetia War. 1991 – The United States Embassy to Somalia in Mogadishu is evacuated by helicopter airlift days after violence enveloped Mogadishu during the Somali Civil War 1993 – The oil tanker MV Braer runs aground on the coast of the Shetland Islands, spilling 84,700 tons of crude oil. 2000 – Sri Lankan Civil War: Sri Lankan Tamil politician Kumar Ponnambalam is shot dead in Colombo. 2005 – Eris, the most massive and second-largest known dwarf planet in the Solar System, is discovered by the team of Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo, and David L. Rabinowitz using images originally taken on October 21, 2003, at the Palomar Observatory. 2014 – A launch of the communication satellite GSAT-14 aboard the GSLV MK.II D5 marks the first successful flight of an Indian cryogenic engine. Births 1209 – Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall, English-German king (d. 1272) 1548 – Francisco Suárez, Spanish priest, philosopher, and theologian (d. 1617) 1587 – Xu Xiake, Chinese geographer and explorer (d. 1641) 1614 – Archduke Leopold Wilhelm of Austria (d. 1662) 1640 – Paolo Lorenzani, Italian composer (d. 1713) 1679 – Pietro Filippo Scarlatti, Italian organist and composer (d. 1750) 1717 – William Barrington, 2nd Viscount Barrington, English politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1793) 1735 – Claude Martin, French-English general and explorer (d. 1800) 1762 – Constanze Mozart, German wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (d. 1842) 1767 – Jean-Baptiste Say, French economist and academic (d. 1832) 1778 – Zebulon Pike, American general and explorer (d. 1813) 1779 – Stephen Decatur, American commander (d. 1820) 1793 – Harvey Putnam, American lawyer and politician (d. 1855) 1808 – Anton Füster, Austrian priest and activist (d. 1881) 1834 – William John Wills, English surgeon and explorer (d. 1861) 1838 – Camille Jordan, French mathematician and academic (d. 1922) 1846 – Rudolf Christoph Eucken, German philosopher and author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1926) 1855 – King Camp Gillette, American businessman, founded the Gillette Company (d. 1932) 1864 – Bob Caruthers, American baseball player and manager (d. 1911) 1865 – Julio Garavito Armero, Colombian astronomer, mathematician, and engineer (d. 1920) 1865 – Ban Johnson, American businessman, founded the Western League (d. 1931) 1867 – Dimitrios Gounaris, Greek lawyer and politician, 94th Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1922) 1871 – Frederick Converse, American composer and academic (d. 1940) 1874 – Joseph Erlanger, American physiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) 1876 – Konrad Adenauer, German lawyer and politician, Chancellor of West Germany (d. 1967) 1879 – Hans Eppinger, Austrian physician and academic (d. 1946) 1879 – Marcel Tournier, French harp player and composer (d. 1951) 1880 – Nikolai Medtner, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1951) 1881 – Pablo Gargallo, Spanish sculptor and painter (d. 1934) 1882 – Herbert Bayard Swope, American journalist (d. 1958) 1882 – Dorothy Levitt, English racing driver and journalist (d. 1922) 1885 – Humbert Wolfe, Italian-English poet and civil servant (d. 1940) 1886 – Markus Reiner, Israeli physicist and engineer (d. 1976) 1892 – Agnes von Kurowsky, American nurse (d. 1984) 1893 – Paramahansa Yogananda, Indian-American guru and philosopher (d. 1952) 1895 – Alberto Massimino, Italian automotive engineer (d. 1975) 1897 – Kiyoshi Miki, Japanese philosopher and author (d. 1945) 1900 – Yves Tanguy, French-American painter (d. 1955) 1902 – Hubert Beuve-Méry, French journalist (d. 1989) 1902 – Stella Gibbons, English journalist and author (d. 1989) 1903 – Harold Gatty, Australian pilot and navigator (d. 1957) 1904 – Jeane Dixon, American astrologer and psychic (d. 1997) 1904 – Erika Morini, Austrian violinist (d. 1995) 1906 – Kathleen Kenyon, English archaeologist and academic (d. 1978) 1908 – George Dolenz, Italian-American actor (d. 1963) 1909 – Lucienne Bloch, Swiss-American sculptor, painter, and photographer (d. 1995) 1909 – Stephen Cole Kleene, American mathematician and computer scientist (d. 1994) 1910 – Hugh Brannum, American actor and singer (d. 1987) 1910 – Jack Lovelock, New Zealand runner and journalist (d. 1949) 1911 – Jean-Pierre Aumont, French actor and screenwriter (d. 2001) 1913 – Nejat Eczacıbaşı, Turkish-American chemist, businessman, and philanthropist, founded Eczacıbaşı (d. 1993) 1914 – Nicolas de Staël, Russian-French painter and illustrator (d. 1955) 1914 – George Reeves, American actor and director (d. 1959) 1915 – Arthur H. Robinson, Canadian geographer and cartographer (d. 2004) 1917 – Lucienne Day, English textile designer (d. 2010) 1917 – Francis L. Kellogg, American businessman and diplomat (d. 2006) 1917 – Wieland Wagner, German director and producer (d. 1966) 1917 – Jane Wyman, American actress (d. 2007) 1919 – Hector Abhayavardhana, Sri Lankan theorist and politician (d. 2012) 1919 – Severino Gazzelloni, Italian flute player (d. 1992) 1919 – Herb Peterson, American businessman (d. 2008) 1920 – Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Italian pianist and educator (d. 1995) 1921 – Friedrich Dürrenmatt, Swiss author and playwright (d. 1990) 1921 – Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Luxembourgish soldier 1922 – Anthony Synnot, Australian admiral (d. 2001) 1923 – Glenn Boyer, American historian and author (d. 2013) 1924 – Sam Phillips, American radio host and producer, founded Sun Records (d. 2003) 1926 – Veikko Karvonen, Finnish runner (d. 2007) 1926 – W. D. Snodgrass, American poet and academic (d. 2009) 1926 – Hosea Williams, American businessman and activist (d. 2000) 1927 – Sivaya Subramuniyaswami, American guru and author, founded Iraivan Temple (d. 2001) 1928 – Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, Pakistani lawyer and politician, 4th President of Pakistan (d. 1979) 1928 – Walter Mondale, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 42nd Vice President of the United States 1929 – Wilbert Harrison, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1994) 1929 – Aulis Rytkönen, Finnish footballer and manager (d. 2014) 1930 – Al Masini, American screenwriter and producer (d. 2010) 1931 – Alvin Ailey, American dancer and choreographer, founded the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater (d. 1989) 1931 – Alfred Brendel, Austrian pianist, poet, and author 1931 – Robert Duvall, American actor and director 1932 – Umberto Eco, Italian philosopher and author (d. 2016) 1932 – Raisa Gorbachova, Russian wife of Mikhail Gorbachev, 11th First Lady of the Soviet Union (d. 1999) 1932 – Chuck Noll, American football player and coach (d. 2014) 1933 – Derek Johnson, English runner (d. 2004) 1933 – Leonard Marsh, American businessman, co-founded Snapple (d. 2013) 1934 – Phil Ramone, South African-American songwriter and producer, co-founded A & R Recording (d. 2013) 1936 – Florence King, American journalist and memoirist (d. 2016) 1938 – Juan Carlos I of Spain 1938 – Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o, Kenyan author and playwright 1939 – M. E. H. Maharoof, Sri Lankan politician (d. 1997) 1940 – Athol Guy, Australian singer-songwriter and bassist (The Seekers) 1941 – Hayao Miyazaki, Japanese animator, director, and screenwriter 1941 – Mansoor Ali Khan Pataudi, Indian cricketer and coach (d. 2011) 1942 – Jan Leeming, English journalist 1942 – Maurizio Pollini, Italian pianist and conductor 1942 – Charlie Rose, American journalist and talk show host 1943 – Mary Gaudron, Australian lawyer and judge 1943 – Murtaz Khurtsilava, Georgian footballer and manager 1944 – Ed Rendell, American lieutenant and politician, 45th Governor of Pennsylvania 1945 – Chuck McKinley, American tennis player (d. 1986) 1945 – Roger Spottiswoode, Canadian-English director and producer 1946 – Diane Keaton, American actress, singer, director, and businesswoman 1947 – Mike DeWine, American lawyer and politician, 59th Lieutenant Governor of Ohio 1947 – Mercury Morris, American football player 1948 – Ted Lange, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1950 – Ioan P. Culianu, Romanian historian, philosopher, and author (d. 1991) 1950 – Peter Goldsmith, Baron Goldsmith, English lawyer and politician, Attorney General for England and Wales 1950 – John Manley, Canadian lawyer and politician, 8th Deputy Prime Minister of Canada 1950 – Charlie Richmond, Canadian sound designer and engineer 1950 – Chris Stein, American guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Blondie) 1950 – Krzysztof Wielicki, Polish mountaineer 1951 – Steve Arnold, English footballer 1951 – Jagathy Sreekumar, Indian actor and screenwriter 1952 – Uli Hoeneß, German footballer and manager 1953 – Steve Archer, American singer-songwriter and producer (The Archers) 1953 – Pamela Sue Martin, American actress 1953 – Mike Rann, English-Australian journalist and politician, 44th Premier of South Australia 1953 – George Tenet, American civil servant and academic, 18th Director of Central Intelligence 1954 – Alex English, American basketball player and coach 1954 – László Krasznahorkai, Hungarian author and screenwriter 1955 – Mamata Banerjee, Indian lawyer and politician, Chief Minister of West Bengal 1955 – Jacob Hård, Swedish journalist 1955 – Jimmy Mulville, English comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter, co-founded Hat Trick Productions 1955 – Mohsen Sazegara, Iranian journalist and politician 1956 – Frank-Walter Steinmeier, German academic and politician, 14th Vice-Chancellor of Germany 1957 – Kevin Hastings, Australian rugby player and trainer 1958 – Nancy Delahunt, Canadian curler 1958 – Ron Kittle, American baseball player and manager 1959 – Clancy Brown, American actor 1959 – David Eastwood, English historian and academic 1960 – Steve Jones, English captain and pilot 1960 – Glenn Strömberg, Swedish footballer and sportscaster 1961 – Iris DeMent, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1961 – vAnna Lindmarker, Swedish journalist 1962 – Suzy Amis, American actress and model 1962 – Danny Jackson, American baseball player and manager 1962 – Andrew Rawnsley, English journalist and author 1963 – Jeff Fassero, American baseball player and coach 1964 – Grant Young, American drummer (Soul Asylum) 1965 – Ricky Paull Goldin, American actor and producer 1965 – Vinnie Jones, English footballer and actor 1965 – Patrik Sjöberg, Swedish high jumper 1966 – Kate Schellenbach, American drummer 1966 – Steve Tuttle, Canadian ice hockey player 1967 – Joe Flanigan, American actor and screenwriter 1968 – DJ BoBo, Swiss singer-songwriter and producer 1968 – Andrew Golota, Polish-American boxer 1968 – Carrie Ann Inaba, American actress, dancer, and choreographer 1968 – Joé Juneau, Canadian ice hockey player and engineer 1969 – Marilyn Manson, American singer-songwriter, actor, and director 1971 – Stian Carstensen, Norwegian banjo player and composer 1972 – Philip Davies, English politician 1974 – Iwan Thomas, Welsh sprinter and coach 1975 – Bradley Cooper, American actor and producer 1975 – Warrick Dunn, American football player 1975 – Mike Grier, American ice hockey player and scout 1976 – Shintarō Asanuma, Japanese voice actor and singer 1976 – Diego Tristán, Spanish footballer 1976 – Matt Wachter, American bass player (Thirty Seconds to Mars and Angels & Airwaves) 1977 – Marcus Trick, German rugby player 1978 – Sabrina Harman, American soldier 1978 – January Jones, American actress 1978 – Franck Montagny, French race car driver 1979 – Kyle Calder, Canadian ice hockey player 1979 – Giuseppe Gibilisco, Italian pole vaulter 1980 – Luke Bailey, Australian rugby league player 1980 – Sebastian Deisler, German footballer 1980 – Bennie Joppru, American football player 1980 – Brad Meyers, Australian rugby league player 1981 – Deadmau5, Canadian DJ and producer 1981 – Corey Flynn, New Zealand rugby player 1982 – Takashi Aizawa, Japanese footballer 1982 – Norichika Aoki, Japanese baseball player 1982 – Tiiu Nurmberg, Canadian-Estonian skier 1982 – Benoît Vaugrenard, French cyclist 1983 – Sean Dockery, American basketball player 1984 – Derrick Atkins, Bahamian sprinter 1985 – Diego Vera, Uruguayan footballer 1986 – J. P. Arencibia, American baseball player 1988 – Pauline, French singer-songwriter 1988 – Luke Daniels, English footballer 1988 – Mario de Luna, Mexican footballer 1988 – Yago Fernández, Portuguese footballer 1989 – Krisztián Németh, Hungarian footballer 1991 – Denis Alibec, Romanian footballer 1991 – Soner Aydoğdu, Turkish footballer 1991 – Eric Fisher, American football player 1991 – Daniel Pacheco, Spanish footballer 1992 – Julian Derstroff, German footballer Deaths 842 – Al-Mu'tasim, Iraqi caliph (b. 796) 1066 – Edward the Confessor, English king (b. 1004) 1400 – John Montacute, 3rd Earl of Salisbury, English politician (b. 1350) 1448 – Christopher of Bavaria (b. 1416) 1465 – Charles, Duke of Orléans (b. 1394) 1477 – Charles the Bold, French son of Isabella of Portugal, Duchess of Burgundy (b. 1433) 1524 – Marko Marulić, Croatian poet (b. 1450) 1527 – Felix Manz, Swiss martyr (b. 1498) 1589 – Catherine de' Medici, Italian-French wife of Henry II of France (b. 1519) 1713 – Jean Chardin, French explorer and author (b. 1643) 1740 – Antonio Lotti, Italian composer and educator (b. 1667) 1762 – Elizabeth of Russia (b. 1709) 1771 – John Russell, 4th Duke of Bedford, English politician, Secretary of State for the Southern Department (b. 1710) 1796 – Samuel Huntington, American jurist and politician, 18th Governor of Connecticut (b. 1731) 1823 – George Johnston, Scottish-Australian colonel and politician, Lieutenant Governor of New South Wales (b. 1764) 1845 – Robert Smirke, English painter and illustrator (b. 1753) 1846 – Alfred Thomas Agate, American painter and illustrator (b. 1812) 1858 – Joseph Radetzky von Radetz, Austrian field marshal (b. 1766) 1860 – John Neumann, Czech-American bishop and saint (b. 1811) 1883 – Charles Tompson, Australian poet and public servant (b. 1806) 1888 – Henri Herz, Austrian pianist and composer (b. 1803) 1899 – Ezra Otis Kendall, American professor, astronomer and mathematician (b. 1818) 1904 – Karl Alfred von Zittel, German paleontologist and geologist (b. 1839) 1910 – Léon Walras, French-Swiss economist and academic (b. 1834) 1919 – Sumako Matsui, Japanese actress and singer (b. 1886) 1922 – Ernest Shackleton, Irish sailor and explorer (b. 1874) 1933 – Calvin Coolidge, American lawyer and politician, 30th President of the United States (b. 1872) 1937 – Marie Booth, English daughter of William and Catherine Booth (b. 1864) 1940 – Humbert Wolfe, Italian-English poet and civil servant (b. 1885) 1941 – Amy Johnson, English pilot (b. 1903) 1942 – Tina Modotti, Italian photographer, model, actress, and activist (b. 1896) 1943 – George Washington Carver, American botanist, educator, and inventor (b. 1864) 1947 – Charles Schlee, Danish-American cyclist (b. 1873) 1951 – Soh Jaipil, South Korean-American journalist and activist (b. 1864) 1951 – Andrei Platonov, Russian journalist and author (b. 1899) 1952 – Victor Hope, 2nd Marquess of Linlithgow, Scottish colonel and politician, 46th Governor-General of India (b. 1887) 1952 – Hristo Tatarchev, Bulgarian-Italian physician and activist (b. 1869) 1954 – Rabbit Maranville, American baseball player and manager (b. 1891) 1956 – Mistinguett, French actress and singer (b. 1875) 1963 – Rogers Hornsby, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1896) 1970 – Max Born, German physicist and mathematician, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1882) 1970 – Cyril Fagan, Irish-American astrologer and author (b. 1896) 1970 – Roberto Gerhard, Catalan composer and scholar (b. 1896) 1971 – Douglas Shearer, Canadian-American sound designer and engineer (b. 1899) 1972 – Tevfik Rüştü Aras, Turkish physician and politician, 6th Turkish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1883) 1974 – Lev Oborin, Russian pianist and educator (b. 1907) 1976 – John A. Costello, Irish lawyer and politician, 3rd Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1891) 1977 – Artur Adson, Estonian-Swedish poet, playwright, and critic (b. 1889) 1978 – Wyatt Emory Cooper, American author and screenwriter (b. 1927) 1979 – Billy Bletcher, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (b. 1894) 1981 – Harold Urey, American chemist and astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1893) 1981 – Lanza del Vasto, Italian poet and philosopher (b. 1901) 1982 – Hans Conried, American actor (b. 1917) 1982 – Edmund Herring, Australian general and politician, 7th Chief Justice of Victoria (b. 1892) 1982 – Harvey Lembeck, American actor and singer (b. 1923) 1985 – Alexis Rannit, Estonian-American poet and critic (b. 1914) 1985 – Robert L. Surtees, American cinematographer (b. 1906) 1987 – Margaret Laurence, Canadian author and academic (b. 1926) 1987 – Herman Smith-Johannsen, Norwegian-Canadian skier (b. 1875) 1988 – Pete Maravich, American basketball player (b. 1947) 1990 – Arthur Kennedy, American actor (b. 1914) 1991 – Tõnis Kint, Estonian commander and politician (b. 1896) 1991 – Vasko Popa, Serbian poet and academic (b. 1922) 1994 – Brian Johnston, English sportscaster and author (b. 1912) 1994 – Elmar Lipping, Estonian commander and politician, Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs in exile (b. 1906) 1994 – Tip O'Neill, American lawyer and politician, 55th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (b. 1912) 1996 – Lincoln Kirstein, American director and producer (b. 1907) 1997 – André Franquin, Belgian author and illustrator (b. 1924) 1997 – Burton Lane, American composer and songwriter (b. 1912) 1998 – Sonny Bono, American singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and politician (b. 1935) 2000 – Kumar Ponnambalam, Sri Lankan Tamil lawyer and politician (b. 1938) 2001 – Nancy Parsons, American actress (b. 1942) 2003 – Jean Kerr, American author and playwright (b. 1923) 2003 – Roy Jenkins, Welsh captain and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1920) 2004 – Norman Heatley, English biologist and chemist, co-developed penicillin (b. 1911) 2004 – Tug McGraw, American baseball player (b. 1944) 2005 – Danny Sugerman, American talent manager and author (b. 1954) 2006 – Merlyn Rees, Welsh educator and politician, Secretary of State for Northern Ireland (b. 1920) 2007 – Momofuku Ando, Taiwanese-Japanese businessman, founded Nissin Foods (b. 1910) 2007 – Chih Ree Sun, Chinese-American physicist and poet (b. 1923) 2009 – Griffin Bell, American lawyer and politician, 72nd United States Attorney General (b. 1918) 2010 – Willie Mitchell, American singer-songwriter, trumpet player, and producer (b. 1928) 2010 – Kenneth Noland, American painter (b. 1924) 2010 – Murray Saltzman, Russian-American rabbi and activist (b. 1929) 2011 – Malangatana Ngwenya, Mozambican painter and poet (b. 1936) 2012 – Don Carter, American bowler (b. 1926) 2012 – Samson H. Chowdhury, Bangladeshi businessman (b. 1926)– Alexander Sizonenko, Russian basketball player (b. 1959) 2012 – Isaac Díaz Pardo, Spanish painter and sculptor (b. 1920) 2012 – Frederica Sagor Maas, American author, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1900) 2013 – Bruce McCarty, American architect and educator, designed the Knoxville City-County Building (b. 1920) 2013 – Richard McWilliam, American businessman and philanthropist, co-founded the Upper Deck Company (b. 1953) 2013 – Chandler Williams, American football player (b. 1985) 2014 – Eusébio, Mozambican-Portuguese footballer and manager (b. 1942) 2014 – Philippe Boiry, French journalist (b. 1927) 2014 – Jerry Coleman, American baseball player and manager (b. 1924) 2014 – Simon Hoggart, English journalist (b. 1946) 2014 – Carmen Zapata, American actress (b. 1927) 2015 – Joy Ali, Fijian boxer (b. 1978) 2015 – Jean-Pierre Beltoise, French race car driver and motorcycle racer (b. 1937) 2015 – Arthur E. Chase, American businessman and politician (b. 1930) 2015 – Bernard Joseph McLaughlin, American bishop (b. 1912) 2016 – María Lorenza Barreneche, Argentinian wife of Raúl Alfonsín, 44th First Lady of Argentina (b. 1926) 2016 – Pierre Boulez, French pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1925) 2016 – Albert Gubay, Welsh businessman and philanthropist, founded Kwik Save (b. 1928) 2016 – Jean-Paul L'Allier, Canadian journalist and politician, 38th Mayor of Quebec City (b. 1938) Holidays and observances Christian Feast day: Charles of Mount Argus John Neumann (Catholic Church) Pope Telesphorus Simeon Stylites (Latin Church) January 5 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) The Twelfth day of Christmas and the Twelfth Night of Christmas. (Western Christianity) Joma Shinji at Tsurugaoka Hachimangū (Kamakura, Japan) National Bird Day (United States) National Whipped Cream Day (United States) Sausage Day (United Kingdom) Tucindan (Serbia, Montenegro) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 5. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January Category:Discordian holidays